The Dark Kings
by Sage Eclipse
Summary: The land of Aaa is no longer what it once was. The Lich rules the land posting guards in every village. A singe family has been pushing to stay safe in evil land. What will happen to the young Fionna? Rate probably will change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Proposal

The pitch black night held a freezing wind that swept around the small village. In the house closest to the woods lived a small family of three that had placed blanket over blanket on top of themselves to keep warm. The small house had 2 bedrooms, a kitchen and a living too. A young blonde woman slept peacefully he body curved around a tiny frail girl. The other room held the oldest of the three. She was a Latino woman with a bit of a western ascent. The three were like sisters. The blonde woman was named Fionna. The tiny frail girl sleeping in her arms was named Beverly Madison Olivia but they called her BMO for short. The Latino woman was named Katie but thanks to her work with making sweets the village called her Cake. The

had lived in the village all their life. It was their home and they had a few friends. The three slept peacefully as they always had. The next morning it rained heavily. Fionna sat at the old broken table and ate a small bacon pancake that Cake would always make on Sundays. Cake was making her regular sweets making sure each were equally in flavor and in style. BMO was sleeping still as she always did on Sundays. Fionna stood up and grabbed her sword.

"I'm gonna train." The blonde said as she put her black leather jacket over her pale blue shirt. She walked into the forest to practice using her sword. Sometimes she used her barehanded to fight a few animals in the forest. All the training came in handy when guards came. The land of Aaa wasn't as great as it used to be. The Lich was king now. He had tons of guards that took post in many towns. Some were huge perverts and got grabby with some of the women in town. Fionna, Cake and BMO were lucky and hadn't been touched by the men. Fionna could fight off some of the guards but there were few who were stronger than her. So to protect herself and her sisters Fionna learned what days the guards went to the bars and which were know for taking women. Fionna was extremely worried about her little sister BMO. Most of the guards only went for women not 10 year old girls. But some of the guards would take her. They were all sick and twisted. Especially when they were drunk. Cake did have a boyfriend. Lance Monocronicorn (probably misspelled). He was a nice man. But he only spoke in morse code. That didn't stop Cake. Lance and Cake had a great bond and Fionna was happy for her sister. BMO was rather innocent so she didn't understand love.

"Fionna!" The young adventuress turned to see who had called her name. She smiled fondly at the man she saw running towards her.

"Hello Brandon. I thought you'd be busy with the other Nobleman preparing for the Glorious arrival of the Lich king." The blonde beauty laughed lightly knowing full well how much Brandon Gumball loathed the king.

"I just wanted to be sure that the guards kept their hands off you. Plus it's raining out you know how muddy it gets when it's raining. How about me and you just walk around town?" Brandon asked. Fionna knew he just wanted a excuse to not help the other nobles.

"Ok Brandon it would be a honor to walk with such a high class society man." The blonde laughed. As the young nobleman walked with the blonde adventuress they talked about everything they could think of.

"Hey did you hear about that other king? You know the one the king cased out of the castle." Brandon asked.

"Oh yea. The one that called himself the vampire king. What was his name again...Marshall lee?" Fionna wondered.

"Yea that's him. I heard he was starting a rebellion to over throw the Lich king so he can reclaim the thrown!" Brandon said almost excitedly.

"Well when that happens I hope that he'll make the world better. I don't want BMO to have to be like me..." Fionna sighed.

"You know Fionna there is a way for you to let BMO and Cake have a better live not to mention yourself." Brandon said rather shyly.

"Really?! Brandon I'd do anything to make sure that BMO and Cake could live happily!" Fionna said excitedly.

"Well then Fionna...will you marry me?" Brandon said getting down on one knee. Fionna's eyes widened.

"B-Brandon..."

"Just listen to me Fionna. If you marry me then you'll move into my home and you can take Cake and BMO with you. That way your perfectly safe and they'll have a better life. I want to help you Fionna and if you marry me I can." Brandon explained. Fionna thought for a moment.

"Ok Brandon. I'll marry you."

"Your gonna what?!" Cake and BMO yelled when Fionna and Brandon told them the news. "Oh my baby is getting married!" Cake yelled excitedly as Lance smiled at Fionna. "Oh baby girl you gotta let me make your dress! You'll be beautiful!"

"Fionna are we still gonna live with you when you get married?" BMO asked worried about losing her big sister.

"No sweetie Brandon is gonna let you and Cake move in. Isn't that great?" BMO smiled widely at her big sister and nodded vigorously. Then they began planning the wedding. By the time they had everything set it was extremely late and Lance and Gumball had to leave.

"Fionna tomorrow the Lich king is coming and I need you to be with me. Please wear a dress. You'll be beautiful." Brandon requested kissing Fionnas cheek. "Until tomorrow my love." Fionna blushed deeply.

"Until tomorrow Brandon." Fionna said watching Brandon walk away.

"Ok girls you better get to bed! You especially Fionna." Cake advised. Fionna and BMO nodded. They climbed into their bed and slept peacefully.

(Hell. My friends~ sorry I haven't been doing much. ^^' I am trying to write a bunch of stories though. It's just hard cause I'm apart of marching band and all the school starting. I'll try my best though! *^* I shall do better!

Marshal: ._. But you haven't even finished Band called dead.

Fionna: or your anime stories.

-.- shush your faces!

Cake and BMO: ^-^ favorite and review it would mean a lot~

Marshal and Fionna: we'll see ya soon! bye~)


	2. Chapter 2

(HELLO~ nicw to see you agian hope your enjoying my story love all chu! please review and every thing please! ^-^ I seriously love to hear from you even if your just telling me to hurry the hell up. and i also want you to know this part of the story has a bit of um...sexual content...so uh...yea may change rate. kinda debating what i want to do with this so...uh yea...so uh yea ON WITH THE STORY!)

The next morning was beautiful and sunny. Fionna was in a pure white dress with golden trim Cake had made it just for her. Fionna always felt so lucky to have such a amazingly talented sister. Brandon came to get Fionna around noon later that day. They walked to the town square to greet the Lich king just as all the other nobles had done. The Lich King was tall and was truly fearsome. Whenever he looked in her direction Fionna shivered. The king had looked at her quiet a lot. When it came time for the Lich king to leave he stopped right in front of Fionna and Brandon.  
"Lord Gumball please introduce me to this beauty next to you." The Lich said in a chilling voice.  
"This is my betrothed Fionna." Brandon said.  
"Fionna. That is such a beautiful name for such a beautiful women." He said taking Fionnas hand in his own and kissing it making the girls skin crawl. "Lord Gumball I would like to have a word with you." The king said as he stirred the young lord away from Fionna. That's when the guards came. They grabbed Fionna and pulled her into the kings carriage. The guards held the young girl tightly so she would not be able to escape. The leader of the guards lent down to see her crystal blue eyes. "Congratulations young Fionna. The Lich king has become quiet fond of you...he has ordered that you dear girl become his mistress." Fionna's eyes widened.  
"He wants me to be his whore?! NO WAY IN HELL!" Fionna screamed earning a back hand to the face from the guard leader.  
"You should be honored the king of this land would want you! You shall be his and only his until he decides to keep you or not." The leader smiled evilly at the young blonde. "We hope you have fun miss. Fionna."  
"Brandon will never let him do this!" Fionna yelled while struggling.  
"Oh dear girl that's what the king is talking to him about now. The Lord will be moved to the kings castle and your marriage is now cut off."  
"But I have a family here!" Fionna shrieked.  
"Oh my well the king will send them enough gold so they leave good lives." That's when the guards shackled her and left the dark carriage. This was it. Fionna no longer had freedom. No longer would she practice her swordsmanship in the woods. No longer would she wrestle with the animals in the forest. She would miss BMO's 11 birthday. No more Sunday bacon pancakes or spaghetti nights with Cake. Tears slid down the young woman's cheeks.  
"No...this...this can't happen..." Fionna whispered to herself as the carriage started moving. Fionna was silent in the back of the carriage. The first part of the trip as tried to pic the lock but it was to no avail. Soon they had reached the castle. It was a dark and gloomy place. Two guards grabbed her and dragged her to the room next to the kings giving him easy access to her. The door was locked so she was no better than a prisoner. It was a few hours before the fearsome king walked into her bedroom.  
"Hello miss. Fionna..." He said in the same chilling voice as he locked the door behind him. "You look so beautiful when your scared..." He said pushing the girl roughly on to the bed ad climbed ontop if her.  
"Please don't do this..." Fionna begged as she tried to struggle be it was impossible.  
"My dear by the end of the night you'll be singing a different tune..." He said as he groped the helpless girl. Then he slowly began to undress her. Fionna struggled as best she could. He had managed to get the blonde beauty done to nothing but her bra and underwear.  
"Well well well aren't we the rapist?" A mysterious man who was sitting on the windowsill said. "I believe the lady doesn't like that."  
"She doesn't know what she likes." The king growled groping the blonde again causing her to let out a small scream. The mysterious man punched the Lich king making him get off the young women and temporarily knock him out.  
"Hey you ok?" The man asked as he picked Fionna up bridal style. He had shadowy black hair and amazing eyes. He was very handsome and his voice was dripping sexiness. She could only nod as a answer for his question. He smiled at her showing off vampire fangs.  
"Good lets get you out of here" he said holding the blonde tightly while jumping out the open window.  
"Wh-who are you?" Fionna squeaked. He smiled at her again.  
"Names Marshall lee the vampire king."

(Yes the awesome marshal lee is finally introduced! I hope you liked this chapter...even though there was some ah...Sexual stuff...but uh you know... What ever. So yea give me a review how else can I tell how you feel. If you habe any ideas you want to tell me go ahead ^-^ Im more than happy to hear them. ._. So um...I don't know what else to say so uh..yea...bye.)


End file.
